


El dibujo

by Tete93



Series: Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza". [3]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete93/pseuds/Tete93
Summary: Mulán sabía que el abuelo Fa había sido un buen dibujante, pero no se había esperado encontrar un retrato de su abuela joven.





	El dibujo

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el Reto #2 "Dulce princesa" del Foro "El Valle Encantado: Dónde la magia comienza".
> 
> El reto: Escribir sobre las princesas de Disney, pero el desafío es que consigan escribir sobre ellas en nada más ni nada menos que 155 palabras exactas.
> 
> Princesa: Mulán
> 
> Disclaimer: Si lo reconocen le pertenece a Disney, yo no gano ni medio centavo por escribir esto.

Mulán tomó el viejo dibujo en manos. Ella no había tenido el placer de conocer al abuelo Fa, y aunque sabía que era un gran dibujante, esta era la primera vez que veía uno de sus trabajos. El dibujo retrataba a su abuela joven. Se veía hermosa, se notaba el amor que él había puesto en su trabajo y el amor que le tenía a su esposa.

El dibujo la hizo sonreír. Lo guardó y pronto se olvidó su existencia.

Solo volvió a recordarlo el día antes de ir a ver a la casamentera. No podía dejar de pensar que aun con todo el maquillaje no se vería igual de hermosa que su abuela en el dibujo. Tampoco tenía gracia, ni delicadeza. Sus posibilidades de ser considerada una "novia ideal" eran nulas. Le aterraba traer deshonor a su familia.

El dibujo ya no la hacía sonreír. Y deseaba no haberse enterado nunca de su existencia.


End file.
